Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 4
The fouth season of Anxiety's Drag Race '''was announced Friday, February 15th, 2019. With 14 contestants selected to compete for the title of "America's Next Anxiety Induced Drag Superstar". The winner of the third season won a lifetime supply of MAC Cosmetics, became the face of the 2019 Chanel Beauty Fall Campaign, a 2 month luxurious getaway to the Four Seasons Resort in Bora Bora, a years supply of Absolut Vodka and a cash prize of $100,000. The season 4 queen crowned "America's Next Anxiety Induced Drag Superstar" was Indiana Androgynous, while Rosebud' won the title of Miss Congeniality. In April, 2019 'Rosebud' and 'Zara Crumble' returned to compete on on the first season of 'All Stars. '''Zara placed 7th/8th alongside Season 2 contestant Buffy Brookes while Rosebud placed as the Runner to Season 1 contestant Gia Martini. Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won Anxiety's Drag Race :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant competed in a four-person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants and was eliminated. :█ The contestant did not place in the bottom two but departed due to medical reasons. :█ The contestant made it to the final 3. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant appeared in the Finale episode. Episodes Episodes Episode 1: ''"Turn That Gown Upside Down"'' Airdate: February 19, 2019 *'Guest Judges:' Taylor Swift *'Main Challenge:' Construct a gown that best describes your drag aesthetic *'Mini-Challenge:' Pose with Kameron Hytes in a photoshoot *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Rosebud ' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' A years supply of burgers from Hamburger Mary's *'Main Challenge Winner: ''Rosebud' *'Main Challenge Prize: A luxury Maldivan getaway to the''' ''Constance Moofushi resort and a sickening supply of Kryolan Professional Makeup * '''Bottom Two: Miz Cheez'it & Zara Crumble * Lip-Sync Song: "Shake It Off" by Taylor Swift * Eliminated: Miz Cheez'it * Farewell Message: ''"Ladies! It was a pleasure meeting you, keep it cheezy♡xoxo"'' Entrance Order '''Episode 2: ''"Infomercial This That" Airdate: February 22, 2019 *'Guest Judges:' Vince Offer & Tiffany Pollard *'Main Challenge:' Wow the judges in a lip-sync, dance number inspired by infomercials. *'Mini-Challenge:' Vogue down a runway with ridiculously over padded bodies *'Mini-Challenge Winner/s: Rosebud '&''' Zara Crumble ' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' $2500 iTunes Gift Card *'Main Challenge Winner'': '''Aries O'Hara '' *'Main Challenge Prize: '''A collection of wigs from Drag By Chariel * '''Bottom Two: Hannah Bacardi '&''' Rosebud ' * '''Lip-Sync Song: '"Pills N' Potions" by Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: ''Hannah Bacardi'' * Farewell Message: ''"Don't stop believing in your dreams! They will come true one day xx HB"'' Episode 3: ''"Cook In A Drag"'' Airdate: February 25, 2019 *'Guest Judges:' Mariah Carey & Shawn Mendes *'Main Challenge:' Star in TV's new hit Cooking Show "Cook In A Drag". *'Mini-Challenge:' Photobomb celebrity photographs and leave a lasting impression. *'Mini-Challenge Winner/s: Clita Reese, Indiana Androgynous & The Milo ' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Team Captain in the Main Challenge *'Main Challenge Winner: '''Indiana Androgynous '' *'Main Challenge Prize: '$1000 and a one-year supply of burgers from Hamburger Mary's. * Bottom Two: Miss Chunky '''& Skylar Skar ' * '''Lip-Sync Song: '"Aura" by Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Skylar Skar ''' * '''Farewell Message: ''"Well, going home 3rd wasn't my plan, now I've gotta pack all my shit! Thx Chunky xx"'' Episode 4: ''"Nightmare On Glam Street"'' Airdate: March 2nd, 2019 *'Guest Judges:' Robert Englund & Nick Robinson *'Main Challenge:' Re-enact iconic scenes from famous horror movies. *'Mini-Challenge:' Drag up the contents of army duffel bags and transform themselves into an army of fierce drag queens *'Mini-Challenge Winner/s: Mia Martini & Miss Chunky ' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Team Captain in the Main Challenge *'Main Challenge Winner: '''Zara Crumble '' *'Main Challenge Prize: '$5000 Shopping Spree at Sephora and $1000 cash. * Bottom Two: ''Miss Chunky &' Naomi Aura ' * '''Lip-Sync Song: '"Roll With Me" by Charli XCX * Eliminated: Miss Chunky ''' * '''Farewell Message: ''"Boo! Oh ladies:/ Have fun and stay chunky;)"'' Episode 5: ''"The Natural Disaster Ball"'' Airdate: March 6th, 2019 *'Guest Judges:' Susanne Bartsch & Aquaria *'Main Challenge:' Design and construct 3 looks for The Natural Disaster Ball *'Mini-Challenge:' Drag up paper mâché volcanoes in 20 minutes *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Aries O'Hara ' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' $1000 from Cold Stone Ice Cream *'Main Challenge Winner/s:''' Indiana Androgynous & Rosebud '' *'Main Challenge Prize: '$5000 gift card from Balenciaga * Bottom Two: Alexander McFright '''& Naomi Aura ' * '''Lip-Sync Song: '"Disturbia" by Rihanna * Eliminated: Alexander McFright * Farewell Message: ''"Muhaha you freaks! jk luv u all, make it a season for the herstory books, oh and Naomi... pls choke xx"'' Episode 6: ''"The Presidential Roast"'' Airdate: March 10th, 2019 *'Guest Judges:' Hillary Clinton & Khaled *'Main Challenge: '''Participate in a comedic presidential debate while roasting eachother *'Mini-Challenge:' Pull sexual faces while a jet of air is blown into the queens mouths *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Cherry Adore ' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Decide the order of the Roast & a $2500 gift card from the Creme Shop *'Main Challenge Winner'': Clita Reese '' *'Main Challenge Prize: '''Two V.I.P tickets to Disney World in Orlando, Florida including airfare and 5 days accomodation. * '''Bottom Two: Mia Martini '& The Milo ' * '''Lip-Sync Song: '"3" by Britney Spears * Departed:' 'Rosebud (due to injury) * Farewell Message: "'''Thank you all for making me feel welcomed and special! I will luv & cherish y'all forever. This IS NOT the last of me! Can't wait to slay the world you ALL. C U soon xx" '''Roast Order Episode 7: ''"The Snatch Game"'' Airdate: March 16th, 2019 *'Guest Judges:' Ryan Reynolds & Robin Williams *'Main Challenge: '''The Snatch Game *'Mini-Challenge:' Reading Is Fundamental *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Clita Reese' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' A $2500 Sephora Gift Card *'Main Challenge Winner'': Cherry Adore '' *'Main Challenge Prize: '''Three custom latex outfits from Jane Doe Latex worth $6000 * '''Bottom Two: Aries O'Hara '& The Milo ' * '''Lip-Sync Song: '"King" by Years & Years * Eliminated: The Milo * Farewell Message: ''"We gon make herstory ladies. Wish I could still be here but live the experience to the fullest<3"'' Snatch Game Characters Episode 8: ''"Gaga: The Muscial"'' Airdate: March 20th, 2019 *'Guest Judges:' Liam Hemsworth & Avril Lavigne *'Main Challenge: '''Wow the judges in a live singing, dance number inspired by Lady Gaga *'Mini-Challenge:' Dye a wig and dry it as fast as possible *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Indiana Androgynous ' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' $2000 worth of quality makeup brushes and tools from MAC Cosmetics *'Main Challenge Winner'': Zara Crumble '' *'''Main Challenge Prize: '''A $2000 skin care package from Ole Henriksen * '''Bottom Two: Clita Reese &''' Naomi Aura ' * '''Lip-Sync Song: '"Funhouse" by P!nk * Eliminated: Naomi Aura * Farewell Message: '"''Thx for a wild ride fam, peace out N.A" '''Rusical Characters Episode 9: ''"Two Sisters In A Pod"'' Airdate: March 24th, 2019 *'Guest Judges:' Mercedes Iman Diamond & Norvina *'Main Challenge: '''In pairs, makeover each other to resemble two identical sisters *'Mini-Challenge:' Squirt Me Daddy *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Mia Martini ' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Assign the pairs & a $1000 Gift Card from Krispy Kreme Donuts *Main Challenge Winner/s': 'Cherry Adore '&''' Mia Martini *'Main Challenge Prize: '''A sickening shopping spree on Rodeo Drive & $2500 worth of luxury Hair Care Products from Nak * '''Bottom Four': Aries O'Hara,' Clita Reese',' Indiana Androgynous '&''' Zara Crumble ' * '''Lip-Sync Song: '"Girls Just Want To Have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper * Eliminated: '''None '''Queen Pairs Episode 10: ''"The H.B.I.C"'' Airdate: March 31th, 2019 *'Guest Judges:' Tiffany Pollard & Skinnytittykiesha *'Main Challenge: '''Take famous quotes from Tiffany Pollard and turn them into sellable merch *'Mini-Challenge:' Drag up sunglasses and pose infront of a camera *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Cherry Adore ' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' $2500 gift card from l.a Eyeworks *Main Challenge Winner: 'Indiana Androgynous' *'Main Challenge Prize: A $5000 gift card from Hamburger Mary's & a custom website * '''Bottom Two: Aries O'Hara '''& Mia Martini ' * '''Lip-Sync Song: '"No Scrubs" by TLC * Eliminated: Mia Martini * Farewell Message: ''"Stay strong Sistersss x luv MM"'' Queens Quotes + Merch Episode 11: ''"The Dessert Ball"'' Airdate: April 7th, 2019 *'Guest Judges:' Donatella Versace & Kylie Jenner *'Main Challenge: '''Design and construct 3 looks for The Dessert Ball *'Mini-Challenge: Everybody Loves Puppets *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Indiana Androgynous ' *'''Mini-Challenge Prize: $2500 gift card from Lush Cosmetics *''Main Challenge Winner: 'Indiana Androgynous' *'Main Challenge Prize: $5000 gift card from Creme De La Mer skin care & a $2500 gift card from Hamburger Mary's. * '''Bottom Two: Aries O'Hara & Cherry Adore * Lip-Sync Song: '''"Titanium" by David Guetta ft. Sia * '''Eliminated: Aries O'Hara * Farewell Message: '''"Don't take any moment for granted! You ladies have changed my life...FOREVER! Thank you.xx" '''Episode 12: ''"Supermodel Top 3"'' Airdate: April 8th, 2019 *'Main Challenge: '''Write and perform your own verse to RuPaul's hit song "Supermodel". *'Runway Theme:' Very Best Drag * '''Lip-Sync Song:' "Supermodel" by RuPaul * Top 3: Cherry Adore, Indiana Androgynous & Zara Crumble * Eliminated: Clita Reese ' * '''Farewell Message: '"Good luck Top 3, cu at the Finale CRxx" '''Episode 13: ''"Grand Finale"'' Airdate: April 12th, 2019 * Winner of Anxiety's Drag Race: Indiana Androgynous ''' * '''Runners-Up: Cherry Adore & Zara Crumble * Miss Congeniality: Rosebud ''' '''Gallery Trivia *Alexander McFright was the fifth queen to enter the Workroom and coincidently the fifth queen to be eliminated. *Rosebud is the lowest ranked queen to win two Maxi Challenges, at 9th place. *Season 4 is the first season to: **Have a queen be removed due to an injury **Have two queens win the Makeover Challenge **Have queen win 4 Challenges **Have a Bottom 4 and non-Elimination in the same Episode *Aries O'Hara is the only queen to lipsync four times